My New Butler
by XxTheShadowQueenxX
Summary: 32 year old Arthur Kirkland recently hires a new butler named Alfred Jones. Alfred gets on his very last nerve from the moment he arrives. Nothing could prepare them for how close they get and what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so **_**The Original Kira**_** is on a current hiatus for now until I decide where the story is going, and I gotta reread it so I can keep them in character consistently. I am just going to write some other fics for now until then. I do apologize though for the long wait, school has been tough.**

"Master Kirkland, the new butler has arrived. Shall I send him up sir?"

I look up from the morning paper to see my maid Julia standing in the doorway to my office. Her red hair is frazzled and her small hands are shaking.

"Yes, of course. And Julia dear, go home and get some rest. Spend time with Charles and the children. You may come back Monday morning."

She nods slightly and hurries down the hallway. _That girl stresses too much, she is only 22 and is living her life as a maid. _There is a slight knock on the door that disrupts my thoughts. I look up and see a rather tall fellow with dark blond hair and blue eyes.

"I take it you are my new butler? Good, well to start, I would like for you to answer some questions. Sit."

He walks into the room and sits down across the table for me. _His posture is preposterous and his hair needs combed._ I sigh and bring out my list.

"What is your name and how old are you?"

"What? Ain't these some things you should know before you hire someone?"

"First of all, it is 'aren't' or 'are these not' and second of all, the staff takes care of the hiring and I conduct an after-interview to see if you will be fired on the spot or not. Now answer the question."

He runs his fingers through the already mess of hair and sighs.

"My name's Alfred Jones and I'm 24."

I quickly jot down what he says and move on to the next question.

"Are you married and/or with children at all? This will decide where your residence shall be."

"Nah, I ain't married and don't got any kids. I live with my ma 'cause I can't afford a place of my own. I just got done with college."

_His grammar is atrocious but he seems like a kind boy. Hopefully he will work on it though._ I write these things down and slowly rub my left temple.

"What did you major in, and since you do not have a current legal residence of your very own, you are to stay here at the manor in the quarters next to mine."

"I majored in Film but I got a full scholarship 'cause of Football. By the way, I don't know 'bout stayin' here full time. I got a life man."

My pencil snaps.

"Your grammar is atrocious young man, and do not, I repeat, do not refer to me as 'man'. It is Mr. Kirkland or Sir to you. You only work between the hours of 7:30 AM and 9:00 PM. Outside of those hours I do not care what you do outside of them. But if you think I will allow you to work for me if you come into this house late at night smelling of booze and cigarettes then you are gravely mistaken."

I exhale heavily and lean back into my chair, closing my eyes. _Why did I just lose my temper so quickly with this boy? In all my 32 years, nobody has ever irked me so quickly._

"Dude, what's got your panties in sucha twist?"

My eyebrow twitches and I try not to yell again. The doctor said too much stress is bad for my stomach. I do _not_ need another ulcer.

"I just hope that after working here you will at least learn a bit of proper grammar. You start tomorrow. Now go home and pack and say your goodbyes."

"You mean I'm hired?"

"Yes, yes now go away Mr. Jones."

"Sweet!"

And with that he, loudly, leaves my study and thuds down the stairs. _My god, this will be tough. But, he will learn, he will learn._

"Sophia! Fetch me some tea!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really do hope you guys like this story. I feel that USUK is my strongest ship to write about, but I am not absolutely sure. I also planned on probably writing a sequel to **_**My Light in the Dark**_** but I am not sure yet. ESPECIALLY after that disaster of **_**An Almost, But Not Near, Perfect Life**_** which is the sequel to **_**Dangerous Protector**_** AND I plan on writing a third installment to that which may end up being shit. FUCK**

I wake up to Sophia opening the curtains and the morning light filling the room. It was mid-August and the leaves were already beginning to transition from green to yellow. And then it struck me. I bolted upright in my bed, my eyes wide open.

"Sophia, where is Mr. Jones?"

She lets out a small squeak and quickly straightens her apron.

"He is in his quarters sir, he seems to be having trouble with his tie, I told him to just use the clip-on, but he says that you would yell at him again and he doesn't want to get fired on the first day."

"Why is it that all my staff are so nervous? Am I really that terrifying of a guy?"

I look over at Sophia. She can't even bring herself to look at me. I can't help but feel that it is my fault she has her anxiety. She's only 16 and has been here for two years now.

* * *

><p><em>I small hand tugged on my coat. I turned around and saw a small girl no older than 14 peering up at me with large brown eyes.<em>

"_E-Excuse me sir, I heard that you was hiring for a maid at your house. C-Could I have the job?"_

_I couldn't help but feel baffled as to why she was asking me this question._

"_How old are you darling?"_

"_I-I'm fourteen and a quarter sir. I need the monies to h-help pay for school since me mum and dad passed away last year."_

_It broke my heart seeing that small little girl trying to pay for her school with nowhere else to go. I brought it upon myself to take care of her. Though I never ended up adopting her, she was always like a daughter for the next two years._

* * *

><p>I sigh and get out of my bed, walking over to her.<p>

"Sophia darling, why is it that you are always so frightened around me?"

"I-I'm not sir, it's just that I heard you yelling at Mr. Jones yesterday and it gave me quite a fright."

I place a kiss upon her forehead and took a step back.

"You were always like a daughter to me Sophia, there is no need to be afraid. Now, go get Mr. Jones and then go to school, you are already late."

She gives me a quick nod and hurries out of my bedroom. _She wanted this job to pay for school but now she barely goes and spends most of her time taking care of me. _

I go to sit down on my bed only to be interrupted by my new 'butler', bursting through the door.

His hair is a mess, his glasses crooked, shirt untucked, tie awfully tied, shoes untied- they were sneakers no less-, and the shirt is even buttoned crookedly.

"What in the name of God happened here? Did a tornado blow through your room in the 20 minutes you were awake?"

"Sorry man, I'm just not used to this stuff."

I sigh and reach over and put my robe on.

"Come over here and let me help you with your uniform. By the way, whenever Sophia says something, please do so to listen to her. She has been here for two years and knows the rules better than just about everyone. Use a clip-on tie tomorrow."

I spend the next ten minutes fixing his suit and handing him the proper pair of shoes.

"Now that you are up to par, go fetch my breakfast from Michael in the kitchen while I get my clothes on."

"Yessir."

He gives me a salute and hurries out the door. _It hasn't even been an hour and he is going to be the death of me._

* * *

><p>"Alfred."<p>

"Yeah?"

"Why is there only one piece of toast and one piece of bacon on my plate?"

"Idunno."

"Come here."

He walks over to my desk and tries not to meet my eye.

"Alright man I'm sorry. I at some of the food. But that's only 'cause Mike wouldn't give me any to eat and I was starving."

_Bloody hell._

"Oh well, I will make sure Michael feeds you at least _something_ in the morning when you go to fetch my breakfast. Now since I have nothing else for you to do at this very moment just go and just of my books. And at least _try_ to do a good job on them. They are rather old."

As he goes and begins dusting off the novels, I could swear I hear him mutter "just like you" but I decide to ignore it.

After about 15 minutes, I have finished my breakfast and I am now in the midst of reading a business report from a company in Dublin as it begins to rain outside. It's always raining in Bawtry nowadays. Aside from the patter of the rain against the window, I now hear a slight whistling from Alfred.

"Alfred, what in God's name are you doing?"

"Dusting the insane amount of books you have."

"No, I mean why are you making that noise?"

"I'm just whistlin' a song my dad always sang to my mom."

I roll my eyes and let him continue his work.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ya know, I don't think it matters the ship sometimes. But it is ALWAYS the high school AU's that are the most popular ever. Not sure why. Maybe because pretty much everyone who reads them are in high school so they relate better.**

"Mr. Kirkland, there is a Ms. Jones here to see you. Should I let her in?"

I look up from the business ledger and see Maria standing in the doorway to my study. _Alfred's mother? He's only been here a week and today is his day off. I wonder what she could want._

"Of course Maria, send her in."

"Right away sir."

She gives a small curtsy and hurries down the hall. I close the ledger and put it in the bookshelf near the door when I feel a sudden pain in my stomach followed by the urge to throw-up. I use the shelf to keep myself standing just as I hear footsteps enter the room.

"Are you Mr. Arthur Kirkland?"

I quickly stand up straight and turn to see the woman who has entered the study. She was a short woman with coarse blonde hair and light blue eyes, her dress was modest and was a bit form fitting for her rather, err- chubby, body and she spoke with an American accent like Alfred does.

"Yes ma'am, I take it you are Alfred's mother?"

"Yes I am, I actually came to talk about Alfred."

I straighten my blazer and walk over to my desk, sitting down in the chair facing her.

"Please sit dear, there is no need to stand while we talk. What is it you need to discuss about Alfred?"

She sits down in the chair across from me and places her handbag on the desk.

"I wish for you to fire my son. He is needed at home and I honestly do not wish for him to be around your lot."

"My lot?"

"Yes, _your _lot. His father was a business man and as much as I loved him, he was a despicable person and I don't wish for my son to be with _those_ types as long as I am his mother."

I slowly rub my right temple and stand up from my chair.

"Pardon me ma'am, I mean no disrespect but I cannot afford to fire your son. I have nobody else willing to take the job. Now, I must please ask you to leave my house as I have important business partners coming over anytime now. Maria will see you out."

I quickly press the buzzer to signal Maria to come into the study.

"Either you fire him or I will sue!"

She abruptly stands up from her chair and sees her way out of the study just as Maria arrives at the door. I exhale and slump into my chair with my head on the desk.

"She is a rowdy woman isn't she sir? She just about bipped you over the head."

Maria lets out a small laugh and places a cup of tea on my desk.

"Alfred is down in the foyer, I will send him up."

I nod my head slightly and let my eyes slide shut.

* * *

><p>I turn over onto my side and pull my covers closer. <em>Wait a minute? Why am I in bed?<em> I slowly open my eyes and see the familiar setting of my bed room. I look down and notice that I'm not wearing my suit anymore, but am instead in my pajamas. There is a faint music playing in the room across the hall and the tune from what I can hear sounds rather happy and I can only catch a few words of it, one of which is the word 'sunshine'.

I sit up in my bed and rub my eyes. _How long have I been asleep?_ I look over at the clock on my nightstand. _Nine forty-five pm. It was only about three when Ms. Jones came by. The last thing I remember is Maria saying Alfred was downstairs and I had my head on the desk._ I take off the covers and swing my legs over the side of the bed, _it's still raining too._

I slowly get off of the bed and walk towards the door. The house is dark and quiet except for the music coming from across the hall and a flicker of light coming from underneath the door. I step out into the hall and the music is now more prominent the closer I get to the room. As I get closer I then hear a crash and I bolt down the hall and my hand freezes over the doorknob. Everything is now silent except for the patter of rain against the windows. The doorknob turns and the door flies open. Alfred is standing there in his boxers, hair in disarray and his glasses in hand. Something in my chest skips a beat.

"Oh hiya boss. Ya fell asleep at your desk so I thought I should just put ya to bed."

"Of course, that is not a problem Alfred. But might I ask. What was that god awful noise that came from your room a second ago?"

He shifts his weight and bites his lip before stepping out into the hall and closing the door. My eyes now level with his shoulder, I can feel the heat radiating off his chest.

"Well ya see, I was just kinda messin' around and ended up knocking over a vase with some flowers in it."

I take a step back and look up at him.

"Well take care not to hurt yourself, I can't afford to have my butler injured a week into service. Now lights out and get some rest, I shall have Maria clean it in the morning. Good night Alfred."

Before he says anything else I turn around and head back into my room, locking the door behind myself and collapsing into bed letting sleep take me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am going to warn you guys right here that the ending will be sad. I have had the concept for the story and an ending for something in my head for a while so I decided to combine them together. So just so you are warned.**

It has been three weeks since that night and neither Alfred nor I have said a word of what had happened.

"Mr. Kirkland, you have yet to respond to the invitation from Count Birmingham about the party tomorrow evening, he's called three times this week wondering if you are coming."

My eyebrow twitches and I look up from the paper.

"Maria, I will call the count tomorrow and inform him that I regretfully simply cannot attend his party. Now it is nearly eight, I wish to get ready for bed. You may return home for the evening Maria."

"Of course sir. Have a good night."

"You as well."

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and look over at the clock. <em>2:34<em>. My stomach growls at the reminder that I had skipped dinner. I get out of my bed and slowly make my way to the kitchen trying not to make too much noise.

When I get down there I open up the freezer and pull out a small tub of raspberry ice cream. _The good thing about it being so late is that I don't have the others worrying about what I eat._ I proceed to grab a spoon and sit down at the counter.

"What're ya doin' down here so late?"

I nearly drop the spoon and turn around to see Alfred standing in the doorway. He looks like he has just woken up for he didn't bother to grab a shirt or his glasses.

"I'm eating. Now go back to bed."

He does the opposite of what I just said. Instead, he is now sitting next to me.

"Mike said ya aren't supposed ta eat that stuff 'cause of your stomach."

"Well I understand that. But sometimes Michael should just bugger off and mind his own business."

"By the way, why ain't ya goin' to that dude's party tomorrow?"

I place the lid on the tub and put the spoon down on the counter.

"I just don't feel like it. I was never one for parties."

"I call bullshit man."

"I beg your pardon? You do not address me-"

"In that manner. I know. But dude, ya gotta lighten up. And besides, I heard that ya can't dance and THAT'S why ya ain't goin'."

"That is complete bollocks. I know plenty well how to dance. Kind of anyways. Okay, not really, no."

Alfred jumps up from his seat and extends his hand towards me.

"Alfred, what are you doing?"

"I am gonna teach ya howta dance. My dad taught me when I was little."

Before I say anything else he grabs my hand and wraps his other arm around my waist, pulling my body against his.

"I may not know how to dance, but I believe I should be the one to lead Alfred."

"Nah, you'll get the hanga it just follow me."

I slowly find the rhythm he's moving and quickly pick up what he's doing. It isn't long before he begins to hum a familiar tune.

"Alfred, would you mind singing the words of the song? I have been curious about the song."

"Sure thing."

And with that he begins to sing, sweet and slow.

_You are my sunshine.  
>My only sunshine.<br>You make me happy, when skies are gray.  
>You never know dear, how much I love you<br>So please don't take my sunshine away._

His voice has a hint of sadness, but also a feeling of caring as well. He continues the song, but only hums it instead.

As time goes on I rest my head against his chest and we are no longer dancing, just swaying our bodies back and forth. _This feels… Right._ And this is how I spend the rest of my night, inside of Alfred's arms.

* * *

><p>It is already 5pm the next day and Alfred has said nothing of the night before.<p>

"Alfred, about last night."

He freezes what he's doing and looks at me.

"What? Oh that, yeah sorry about that."

"No, no. It was fine. I was just curious about the song. And you don't have to dust the books today, just once a week will do fine. Sit."

"Uh, sure dude."

He puts the duster on the end table and sits down across from me.

"If you're wonderin' about the song, it's just somethin' my dad would sing to my ma when he was tryin' to get her back and Idunno. I just thought it was sweet."

"I see."

"Hey Arthur?"

This catches me off guard for he has never called me by my first name before. I look up and before I have time to react he reaches across the desk and pulls my face to his causing our lips to meet. I feel my lips begin to move against his and my arms wrap around his neck and my fingers entangle themselves in his hair.

The way his stubble feels against my face and the softness of his lips makes me deepen the kiss.

His arms snake around my waist and his right hand slowly traces up and down my back, causing shivers to go down my spine and my heart to pound. He pulls away slightly to where our lips are just centimeters apart, his breath smelt of peppermint and coffee, it was heavy and low.

"Arthur, over these few weeks, I have been having feelings for you. Ever since… Ever since last night though, I have been wanting to hold you again."

I smile ever so slightly and place a small peck against his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SHIT I done fucked up. I meant to drag out their relationship more before they kissed. I was just gonna end the last chapter in the kitchen but it was only about 680ish words and that was too short. Chapter 6 will most likely be the last chapter. **

**EDIT: I am so sorry this has taken so long to come out, I just lost my muse for a bit and haven't been feeling great mentally the past few days or so.**

The next few months flew by like nothing. Alfred and I remained ever so faithful to one another. We had our amazing days where nothing could get ruined, but we also had those days where we never stopped arguing, everything was a problem during those days. The farthest we had ever gone was kissing, Alfred wants to move past that but I simply cannot bring myself to do so. He says he loves me but I can't say it back. We keep our relationship a secret from the others, but I fear that they are close to finding out. Before I knew it, it was April.

I hear the door to my bedroom open and many pairs of feet shuffle in trying to stay quiet. The giggles of these unwelcome visitors let me know that it is that dreadful day. I try to keep my eyes shut but it is impossible when they begin.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

_God dammit._ I lazily sit up and look at the unwanted guests in my bedroom through half-opened eyes as they continue to sing too loudly for the time it is. They set a plate on my lap, I look down and see a plate full of eggs, two slices of toast, and small pieces of bacon spelling 33 out over the food.

"Mike and I thought that since it's your very special day, you get to eat better food that usual. But, tomorrow you have to go back to eating little fats and carbs."

I smirk slightly and give Maria a small hug.

"Of course, now everyone out. Except for you, Alfred. You are to help me get ready for the day."

Everybody files out of the room, leaving Alfred and I alone. I swing my legs over the side of the bed, placing the plate on the nightstand, and standing up.

"Arthur, do ya care 'bout me?"

His question catches me off guard as he places today's clothes on the bed. I slip the shirt on and Alfred begins to button it up.

"What are you going on about Alfred?"

I slip the tie around my neck and begin to tie it, because even though he has been here for months, he still does not know how to tie a tie.

"I dunno, it's just that you always seem ta keep your distance whenever I try to get physical and you close yourself off whenever I say that I love you."

I sigh and pull up my trousers. _This is not something I want to talk about, but, he does deserve some answers I guess._ I slip on my blazer and button up the first 3 buttons.

"Alfred, it is not that I don't care about you. I do. But you are still so young and I'm 8 ½ years older than you. Would I want to go farther physically? I would, but, I don't want to impact you like that. And with the whole other thing… Alfred, in all honesty I still think we should wait longer before confirming those kinds of feelings to one another."

He gives a very audible huff, and runs his hands through his hair. His eyes have a small spark of mischief as well as irritation in them.

"Well, there is just one thing I gotta do then."

"And what would that be Alfred?"

He says nothing else. Instead, he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling my body against his, and pressing his lips against mine. It was rough and passionate, yet sweet and full of longing. I cannot help but let a soft moan escape my lips as his fingers trail up and down my back. He unbuttons my blazer and we let it fall to the floor. His lips slowly trail their way down my jawline and find their place on my neck. I entangle my fingers in his hair and press my body closer to his, I could feel him through the fabrics of our pants against me.

I remove his jacket and unbutton his shirt, his tanned chest is warm to my touch. I slowly trace my finger across his skin, causing him to moan. He removes my shirt and tie completely, laying me down onto the bed. Our kisses grow more passionate and full of lust by the minute. His hand slowly drags itself across my torso and slightly pinches my nipple causing a gasp to escape my lips. He ventures his hand lower and undoes the button and zipper of my trousers.

"Alfred…"

His name escapes my mouth in barely a whisper. He slowly removes them and tosses them across the room.

"Arthur… I want you so much…"

He kisses me with such passion and holds me as if this is the last time we will be together. I part my lips slightly and he deepens out kiss. He clutches my hair and slowly strokes over top of my boxers. _Fuck, this feels great. But I can't. I want to, but I can't. _I never bring myself to make him stop. I want this too bad. He removes his lips from mine and places a soft kiss upon my forehead before we made love for the first time.

**A/N: I did not want to put too much of an author's note above and considered not putting one below, but I just wanna say that the kissy scenes and whatnot are not my strong suit. I honestly just took my feelings from when I was with my ex-boyfriend and put them here whenever I got stuck.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, last chapter here, and I like I said, it will be sad. And I feel I need to work on elaborating more details and whatnot and making chapters longer for later fics I plan on writing. **

**EDIT: I apologize so much for the wait. I am working on completing a chapter for an old fic of mine and it is very long.**

"Hey Arthur? Can I ask ya somethin'?

I look up from rebuttoning my shirt. He was playing with his cowlick, which meant he was nervous.

"What is it Alfred?"

He quickly averts my gaze and looks out the window at the trees in the garden. _What could he possibly want? _He reaches into his pant pocket, pulling out a small velvet box.

"I was thinkin' that ya know, maybe in a year or two from now. If you would wanna consider gettin' engaged? It's a promise ring, ya know, just in case things don't work out, we wouldn't actually be engaged."

He opens up the small box and inside is a silver band with small ridges bordering it. It was so simple yet so beautiful at the same exact time. I slowly reach out and touch the ring, it was cold to the touch He took it out of the box and placed it on my finger, the feeling of the band around my finger brought a warmth to my body. I smile ever so slightly before wrapping my arms around his neck and placing a kiss upon his lips.

"Arthur, I love you."

"I love you too Alfred."

* * *

><p>The next few hours pass by as if they were just seconds. With everybody out of the house, it was like a perfect day with just Alfred and I. He ended up cooking dinner for the two of us. Spaghetti and Alfredo sauce. Surprisingly, he is not too bad of a cook.<p>

As we relax in the sitting room, lightning cracks outside the window as it begins to storm.

"I was beginning to wonder when it might rain. The weather was far too nice today for the time of year."

Alfred kisses the side of my head and stands up from the couch.

"Imma go and use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

I nod my head and watch as he leaves the room, listening to his footsteps as they go up the stairs. This brings a small smile to my lips. His footsteps were too heavy for his own good and his large feet cause him to stumble on the steps almost every time. But, these are just things I began loving about him.

I lean my head back and slowly close my eyes only to have them shoot open at the sound of glass shattering. I quickly get off of the couch and face the direction of the hallway. The lights cut out. I slowly step back until my calf hits the coffee table, causing a small thud. I could hear Alfred's footsteps above me as they try to be quiet in making their way to me.

My hand slowly drags across the table as I continue to back up until I reach the fire place. Alfred's footsteps had stopped dead as a new pair started up just down the hall from where the sitting room is. They were quick and quiet, but not completely silent. They went from room to room on the first floor. I quietly grab the fire poker from its stand and hear a slight clang as I do. The house becomes dead silent except for the rain hitting against the windows. And then everything happens at once.

Three pairs of footsteps from all places in the house quickly make their ways toward me, but Alfred is the first to make it. My heart is pounding and I can feel a strange aura pulsing off of Alfred as he quickly shoves me into the closet. The last thing I see is two shadows standing in the doorway before he shuts the door.

I back up as far as I could and crouch down as I hear noises coming from the other side. The intruders were speaking to Alfred, and they sounded strangely familiar.

"Listen sonny, we don't want any trouble. We're just looking for Mr. Kirkland to discuss a, err, a business deal. Yeah, a business deal."

His voice was raspy as if from years of smoking, he had a slight cockney accent. _Bloody shit, is that Mr. Arnolds?_ I try to keep my breathing study as I feel my stomach begin to churn and clench in pain. I hear Alfred back up towards the closet door as the intruders make their way closer and closer to us. Everything after that is a blur.

The door flies open and I am thrown onto the coffee table, causing the glass to shatter. A small trickle of blood slides down my neck and onto the carpet. I look over and see Alfred slumped against the wall. The larger intruder grabs my collar and lifts me up into the air, his dark eyes piercing into mine.

"Well 'ello there Arty. How ya doin' 'ere on this fine evenin'?"

Mr. Arnolds walks up to the two of us and places a hand on the man's shoulder.

"We are here on strictly business Mr. Kirkland. You see, we have been paid an astonishing amount of money to 'take care of you' per say. So if you would just not struggle so much, or this could get even messier than we had planned."

The man releases me, causing my body to slam against the floor, knocking the wind out of me. I look over and see Alfred slowly standing up and placing a finger over his lips begging me not to say a word. I turn my head back and look up at the men standing over me. Without thinking, my body begins to move on its own. I slam my foot into the groin of the larger man as Alfred tackles Mr. Arnolds to the ground. I quickly get to my feet and Alfred pulls me out of the room, only it was too late. A loud gunshot rings through the entire house as a piercing pain enters my chest.

I look down and see blood soaking through my shirt, before collapsing to the floor. Arnolds runs past the two of us and makes his way out the front door. Alfred collapses to his knees and takes ahold of my hand, I could feel his entire body shaking.

"I-I'm gonna call the hospital. Th-they'll be here soon."

His voice was already beginning to crack as I feel a warm tear fall upon my cheek. I smile softly and stroke his hand with my thumb.

"Now don't worry about me. Be a good boy and be sure to-"

I can barely finish my sentence before coughing up copious amounts of blood. My vision was beginning to blur.

"You ain't gonna die man, you ain't gonna die."

Alfred was now bawling as he scrambled his pockets to find his cell phone. I slowly reach up and place my hand on his cheek.

"I'll be okay Alfred, no need to worry dear. I love-"


End file.
